Wind driven power generators are under intensive development as energy needs and the costs associated therewith continue to escalate. With the development of wind driven power generators certain needs have become apparent, including the need to provide a generator which overcomes the disadvantage of conventional airscrew or propeller type generators which must be mounted at a substantial height above the surface, are not aesthetically pleasing, are a hazard to airborne wildfowl, and are susceptible to ice accumulation on the propeller blades.
There has been a continuing need and desire for improvements in wind driven power generators, including the desire to overcome the shortcomings of conventional power generators such as those described hereinabove, while also providing a generator which is efficient, physically compact and is easily adapted to varying wind velocity conditions while retaining the capability of power generation. It is to these ends, as well as other desiderata and needs which will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that the present invention has been developed.